Radio frequency interference (RFI) is a known problem in digital circuitry and efforts are continually being addressed to its reduction. RFI is known to be generated by higher harmonics of the basic clock frequency. In such case, the clock frequency energy is distributed and segregated into specific, narrow bands about each harmonic frequency. It is known that RFI can be reduced by causing the energy in the higher harmonics of the clock frequency to be more evenly distributed about the side bands adjoining the harmonic frequencies. Such distribution can be achieved by varying the phase of succeeding clock pulses so as to assure a continued modulation thereof and a resultant distribution of harmonic energy into adjacent sidebands.
Voltage controlled oscillators have been utilized to generate master clock signals. The prior art has attempted to reduce the RFI of such clock signals by modulating the voltage controlled oscillator so as to cause a variation in the system clock frequency. This modulation causes a spreading of the clock signal energy across the spectrum, with the extent of the sidebands defined by the modulating frequency. However, since the voltage controlled oscillator is not locked to a specific reference, its output center frequency tends to wander as a result temperature and other environmental affects. To prevent such frequency variation, voltage controlled oscillators have been locked to a crystal controlled frequency source; however, this prevented the use of an RFI reduction technique.
Phase locked loops have been employed to accomplish phase modulation of the output of a voltage controlled oscillator. Such phase locked loops generally require the use of external pins on a semiconductor chip to enable connection to circuit elements that are not integrated into the chip. In certain types of digital logic, phase locked loop circuits are not available (e.g. circuits configured in gate array formations). Further, excess pins are, often not available in such circuit configurations.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved digital logic modulator which enables phase variation of a clock frequency.
It is another object of this invention to provide a modulator for a clock frequency source, which modulator is entirely implemented in digital logic.